Fairy Tail The Guild's shining sun
by guardian of the aura Aurasoul
Summary: Mary Sunbeam a wizard that wishes to join Fairy Tail once she does she meets Natsu and the others beginning her journey takes place after the Edolas Arc
1. Chapter 1

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone to Fairy Tail!**

**Natsu: Its about time you started writing about us what took you?!**

**Aurasoul: Well excuse me but I had some other things to do! What do you think I had Darka talk to you guys for me?!**

**Happy: She does have a point Natsu.**

**Natsu: I don't care she still took too long!**

**Aurasoul: Well now Im going to make it up I don't own Fairy Tail only my OCs so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Well here I am the Fairy Tail Guild".

A girl around 17 stood in front of the guild she had ginger-yellow hair with bright sky blue eyes her skin lightly tanned yet having several scars on her body she wore a white tank top, light gray leggings, ankle brown boots, a light blue jean jacket vest, and around her neck a fang necklace. She then opened the door to see people drinking, talking, and or laughing but they then all turned to see the girl she took a deep breath. "Hello my name is Mary Sunbeam I wish to speak with the Guildmaster Makarov", she said.

They all looked surprised as Makarov walked forward to her."Hello I'm Makarov. What can I do for you "? He asked.

"Just Mary sir and as for why I ask of you".

She bowed with her hand over her heart. "I wish to join the Fairy Tail Guild", she announced.

Everyone grew wide eyed and they then all cheered and talked excitedly. "Rise your head young Mary there's no need for the bow"! Makarov said happily.

Mary stood up shocked of the huge smile on the old man's face. "My dear if you want to join our guil then welcome aboard", he said.

"Thank you sir", Mary nodded smiling.

"Excuse me".

Mary turned to be faced with Mirajane who was holding stamp. "Mind telling me where you want your mark to go", she said.

"Oh yeah of course", Mary nodded.

Mary then took off her vest and turned so Mira was facing her back. "I would like the mark to be on my left shoulder please", she said.

"Got it", Mira said.

She then stamped Mary's shoulder and now to show a golden colored Fairy Tail marking. "There now you're an official member of Fairy Tail", Mira smiled.

"Thank you", Mary said putting her vest back on.

Then the guildmembers went to meet Mary and introduce themselves one being. "Hi nice to meet you Im Natsu and this is Happy".

"Hi good to meet you", Happy said.

Marry giggled and nodded. "Yes I heard of you two more you Natsu Dragneel or Salamander the Fire Dragon Slayer", she said.

"Wow you heard of me"?! Natsu asked in surprised.

"Not just you but also Black Steel Gajeel Redfox the Iron Dragon Slayer and the Sky Sorceress Wendy Marvel the Sky Dragon Slayer", Mary smiled.

Everyone gasped as Wendy and Gajeel walked up shocked with Carla and Pantherlily. "You even know us too", Wendy said awed.

"Yes and your exceeds such as Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily which is by the way nice to meet you", Mary said smiling.

"After all you are fellow Dragon Slayers".

"Wait 'fellow Dragon Slayers'. Then you're a Dragon Slayer too"?! Happy said shocked.

Mary laughed which sounded like soft bell chimes as she then bowed. "Mary Sunbeam the Sun Dragon Slayer at your service", she said happily.

"No way! This is awesome"! Natsu cheered.

"Another one hmph which means another rival", Gajeel said.

"Oh this is great! Its nice to meet you Mary-chan", Wendy said happily.

"Same Wendy-chan", Mary said.

"So if you're a Dragon Slayer too you must be strong. How about a fight to test that strength", Natsu suggested smirking.

"Oh you're so on Salamander", Mary smirked.

"Really wanting to start a fight with the newcomer", Carla sighed.

"Well it cant be helped but I am curious to see how Mary-san fights", Pantherlily said.

They all walked to the train station Mary and Natsu still smirking as they then faced one another. "You got this Natsu! You can do it"! Happy cheered.

"I wonder how this is going to turn out", Lucy said.

"Who knows since this is a new Dragon Slayer we don't know how her magic works or how she fights so this will be an interesting fight", Erza said.

"You go first Natsu I want to see your attack first hand", Mary said.

"You got it! Get ready! **Fire Dragon's Roar"!**

Natsu launched the attack but Mary made no motion to dodge. "She has to move or shes going to get hit"! Lucy yelled.

But then Mary smirked. "**Sun Dragon's Roar"!**

With a golden magic circle appearing Mary launched a breath attack being similar to flames but colored gold, more intense, and forming spiral it collided with Natsu's attack and exploded in smoke Mary then clapped her hands together a golden magic circle forming again. "**Sun Dragon's Wind Breeze"!**

Her hands being covered in the golden flames she swung her arms like wings the flames making a gust of wind clearing up the smoke everyone was awed by her magic Natsu smirked. "**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"!**

"**Sun Dragon's Golden Uppercut"!**

With Mary's hands being covered in the golden flames they began launching their attacks at one another both dodging and attacking. "Wow look at them go", Gray said.

"Yeah to looks like they could be equal in strength", Lucy said.

"No I don't think that's it", Pantherlily said suddenly.

They all looked at the black exceed confused. "What do you mean Lily"? Gajeel asked.

"I mean I think Mary-san might be holding back", Pantherlily said.

"WHAT"?! They all said shocked.

"That cant be right she even breaking a sweat fighting with Natsu"! Happy protested.

"I know that its hard to believe but its true look at Mary-san's flames", Pantherlily instructed the others.

They all looked and grew wide eyed. "Her flames aren't even that large", Carla said.

"Yes meaning she isn't using her full power she's holding back", Pantherlily said.

"But why would she be doing that"? Juvia asked.

"To make the fight last longer and not cause too much damage to the town maybe or she could be testing Natsu", Pantherlily said.

Mary dodged an attack and jumped. "**Sun Dragon's Shining Talon"!**

"**Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow"!**

Both attacks countered one another then Mary's leg blazed and able to land a kick on Natsu's jaw flinging him back she landed on the floor as he then got up rubbing his jaw. "Man that was some kick", he said.

"Thanks Solara taught me that one", Mary smiled.

"Solara? Your parent dragon right"? Natsu asked.

Mary nodded. "Yeah Solara the Sun Dragon she's a wonderful mother she even gave me my fang necklace", she said pointing at the fang.

"Hey same with me Igneel, my dragon parent gave me my scarf", Natsu said grinning pointing at his scarf.

Mary grew wide eyed looking at Natsu shock. "Wait did you say Igneel"? she asked.

"Uh yeah he like I said he was my dragon parent", he said confused at Mary's shock.

"No way! You mean you're really Uncle Igneel's Uncle"?! Mary asked shocked.

"UNCLE IGNEEL"?! They all yelled shocked.

* * *

**Aurasoul: There all done.**

**Natsu and Mary: What the heck?!**

**Aurasoul: Dont worry you'll know the full story soon enough next time we'll see what Mary knows and of how she knows Igneel until then.**

**MAry: Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aurasoul: Hello everyone to Fairy Tail!**

**Natsu: You better explain about this whole uncle business!**

**Mary: Yeah I mean really what the heck?!**

**Aurasoul: Don't worry I will I will by the way I don't own Fairy Tail only my OCs so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Natsu gaped at her shocked Mary doing the same to Natsu. "Wait what do you mean Uncle"? he questioned.

"I mean uncle Solara and Igneel are brother and sister making him my uncle meaning you're my cousin", Mary explained still going through the shock.

"But Igneel never told me he had a sister", Natsu said.

"Dragons aren't really the type of species to talk about their family I had to beg Solara to tell me hers. You see the power of the Sun Dragon Slayer Magic is similar to the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic for the sun is like fire so Solara told me anyway", Mary explained shrugging.

"So that's why the golden magic looks like flames they're of the fire of the sun itself", Erza said shocked.

"Hey your right Erza Scarlet that's what Solara said to me", Mary smiled.

"But anyway Solara said of how Igneel was her brother and an incredible Fire Dragon with immense strength she had never thought he would adopt a son let alone teach him the Fire Dragon Slayer Magic so when I heard about Natsu I just thought he was raised by some other fire dragon. But its really great to actually have a cousin".

Mary had a brightened smile on her face and Natsu couldn't help but smile back. "Same here so want to keep fighting"? he asked.

"Heck yeah! Now that I know for a fact that you're Uncle Igneel's son I want to see what you got", Mary smirked.

"Alright! Im all fired up"! Natsu grinned.

Mary then ran a golden magic circle appearing in front of her. "**Sun Dragon's Gliding Bullet"!**

Natsu grinned as he began running toward Mary being covered in fire. "**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn"!**

They then collided causing another explosion and smoke both jumping out of it. "Man if they keep this up they might destroy the town"! Gray said.

"We're going to have to stop them", Erza said.

"Don't even think about it"!

They gasped and looked to see them dodging one anothers attacks. "You better not try and stop us"! Mary yelled.

"Yeah! This is between us so don't get involve"! Natsu yelled.

They all gaped and sweat dropped as the two continued fighting. "They're like two peas in a pod", Lucy said.

"Yeah looks like we might have to wait until they stop", Happy said.

"Which will take a while", Gajeel sighed.

"**Sun Dragon's Golden Uppercut"!**

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"!**

They both nailed punches at one another and were both flung back with great force. "Natsu"! Lucy and Happy yelled.

"Mary"! Wendy yelled.

But they then heard laughing and saw Natsu and Mary walking to one another both holding their bruised cheeks and laughing. "Wow that was really fun you're really strong Natsu", Mary grinned.

"Yeah same with you Mary", Natsu grinned back.

They then flopped on the floor exhausted everyone hurrying to them to see if they were alright.

* * *

**Aurasoul: and thats it sorry it was short.**

**Mary: Wow Igneel and my mother are siblings.**

**Natsu: And us being cousins.**

**The two faced each other then they grinned.**

**Together: Awesome!**

**Aurasoul smiling: I thought you two would say that anyway next time a new person will becoming to Fairy Tail who also knows Mary so until then.**

**Natsu and Mary: Read and review!**


End file.
